fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Warner Bros. Television Network
Not to be confused with the real CBS affiliate, WBTV in Charlotte, NC. '' Also do not delete this page, as this was before The WB Television Network was created. The Warner Bros. Television Network, normally known as WBTV, was an American major commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1977 as part of . WBTV is owned by and is part of . History Warner Bros. Entertainment decided that since they're producing hit TV shows left and right, then now is the perfect time to launch their own network so the groundwork as laid, and on Sept. 7, 1977, Warner Bros. Television Network was on the air. From the start, WBTV ran reruns of hit shows in their library (up to that point) while airing hit movies from their library at night (under their _____ Night at the Movies). In 1980, WBTV started producing original programming for the network with The Mothers-in-Law, and a remake of the flopped series My Mother the Car. After seeing the series becoming a hit, WBTV continued producing programming for the network, and by 1984, Only Friday and Saturday nights were movie nights for the network. In 1993, Warner Bros. Entertainment announced that they're launching another network (The WB, which would start aring in 1995). Warner Bros. pledged that they will continue to run both The WB and WBTV. In 1995, just as The WB was about to launch, WBTV suddenly saw their ratings take a hit. After years of doing well in the ratings department, by 2000, WBTV was at the bottom, looking up. Suddenly, they fortune began to change when they picked up recently cancelled NBC series Veronica's Closet. Adding with that series was another series that was cancelled by NBC: Jesse. With both those series airing back-to-back, WBTV's recovery was on it's way. In 2003, WBTV added two more recently cancelled series to their schedule: For Your Love (NBC before it moved to The WB) and Off Centre (The WB). and by 2006, WBTV was out of the cellar. Also in 2006, The WB was acquired by Turner and UPN was reacquired by Viacom as a result of the creation of The CW, and Warner Brothers began to focus their attention back to the network. In 2012, WBTV started a series that would put the network back in the ratings race for good: Partners (which was cancelled by CBS). WBTV ran repeats of it and any episodes that CBS hadn't aired. When WBTV realized that it was going to be a hit. they decided to renew it and put it on WBTV. Pairing it with another series that was cancelled from NBC (Are You There, Chelsea?) caused WBTV's ratings to take off. When NBC cancelled Harry's Law, WBTV heard the fans that wanted to see the series come back and they added the series to their schedule (moved to the network, with brand new episodes of the series (which was revived) until early-2015). Because of these moves, WBTV finished as the 6th best network in the country by 2015. There is a merger with The WB Television Network happening next season, a plan can be found here. Slogans *''Your New National Network.'' (1977) *''Watch Us Every Day.'' (1977-1978) *''We Keep You in Touch with Us. We're WBTV.'' (1978-1979) *''You'll Find Your Friends on WBTV.'' (1979-1980) *''WBTV: Television for 1980.'' (1980) *''WBTV: It's A Great Place To Be.'' (1980-1981) *''We Stand Out to WBTV.'' (1981-1982) *''Standing Out Together, You and WBTV.'' (1982-1983) *''This is OUR TV. WBTV.'' (1983-1984) *''It's All Right Here on WBTV.'' (1984-1985) *''WBTV. The Best of Everything.'' (1985-1986) *''The Best is Yet to Come on WBTV.'' (1986-1987) *''WBTV: 10 Years of Fun, Laughter, News, and More.'' (1987) *''WBTV: Home of the Very Best.'' (1987-1988) *''Your Place for the Greatest, Your WBTV.'' (1988-1989) *''WBTV. We're the Best in TV.'' (1989-1990) *''TV's Greatest Shows Are on WBTV.'' (1990-1991) *''Turn to Us for the Greatest. We're WBTV.'' (1991-1992) *''WBTV. Television Means Fun.'' (1992-1993) *''We're the Biggest Place for You, WBTV.'' (1993-1994) *''The Biggest and Best. We're WBTV.'' (1994-1995) *''The One and Only WBTV.'' (1995-1996) *''The Coolest Place on TV is WBTV.'' (1996-1997) *''WBTV: Keepin' It Cool for 20 Years.'' (1997) *''WBTV: Cool 4 U and Cool 4 Me.'' (1997-1998) *''Everything is Cool on WBTV.'' (1998-1999) *''WBTV: Tune In and Turn On.'' (1999-2000) *''WBTV: We're the Originals.'' (2000-2001) *''America: WBTV's Homeland.'' (2001, used immediately after 9/11 attacks) *''Connect Yourself to WBTV.'' (2001-2002) *''Your Number 1 Favorite is WBTV.'' (2002-2003) *''We're WBTV and we see each other here.'' (2003-2004) *''See yourself in a new world on WBTV.'' (2004-2005) *''Stay with us. We're WBTV.'' (2005-2006) *''Catch us on WBTV. Catch us now!'' (2006-2007) *''30 Years and Still Feelin' the Beat.'' (2007) *''Feel the Beat. WBTV.'' (2007-2008) *''WBTV: Connected 2 U.'' (2008-2009) *''WBTV: Your Connected Network.'' (2009-2010) *''Sign On to WBTV.'' (2010-2011) *''WBTV: TV's Tropical Paradise.'' (2011-2012) *''America's Jumping Forward to WBTV.'' (2012-2013) *''WBTV: Always On.'' (2013-2014) *''WBTV: Make Yourself Heard.'' (2014-2015) *''WBTV: Only the Best for You!'' (2015-2016) *''WBTV: It's Always A Better Place.'' (2016-2017) *''Thank You for Joining us.'' (September 7-17, 2017) Category:Fictional television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 1977 Category:Time Warner Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:New York City Category:California Category:New York (state) Category:Fictional television broadcasters Category:Fictional major networks Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2017 Category:Defunct